Ouch!
by KamiKaze Sisters
Summary: Includes such asian films as 100 days with Mr.arrogant, Battle Royale and moonchild mixed in with a Korean rock group named The TRAX and two strange twins. what happens when you put it all together? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 

Kami- _Hello! And welcome, to the first thrilling episode of_ "we're all on drugs"!

Kaze – _(Disclaimer) __Well anyhow, lets go over a few things Nee? One, We don't own any of the characters in this story: apart from the twins, and the occasional bonus characters. Nor do we own any of the movies where the basic plots are from; we just own the idea of putting it all together into one, tasty fiction._

Kami – _And, you should know, that while this may start off sort of slow, it'll pick up further down the line! (But not too much further) Thank you, andHappy Reading!_

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_100 Days with Mister Arrogant_

Two girls walked casually together, shoulder to shoulder, as they made their way to school. They were the most unlikely couple of people to be caught dead together: One, a chick with tattooed shoulders and long black hair, her school uniform skirt hiked-up three-inches too high above her knee, a studded belt slung low across her hips and her shirt altered to accentuate her slender figure, large breasts and curvaceous waist; while, the other seemed the most innocent and cute thing to ever grace the earth: her hair was dyed the lightest red-brown, bringing out the hazel highlights in her eyes. Although she had the exact same body type as the first young woman, she was meek and modest looking, her features seemingly more delicate than those of her twin sister. Yes, they were twins, identical twins, although neither quite looked it.

The second girl stopped walking, her hands fumbling with her bag in search of her cell phone.

_Son hanaro haneul eul chon boo ka ril soo doh itago mid neun ga  
eon jeh ggaji moh rae roh seong eul ssah get neun ga _

Her cell phone rang out the girl's most favorite song as she grabbed it from her bag. She waited a moment, just listening to the polyphonic song.

"PARK Eun-Hee! Just answer it!" the dark-haired one crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her sister. It was her boyfriend, and today was the day before their 100-day anniversary.

"Dump me? You can't dump me! You're too young anyway. It was bound to end. You? My first. You should have uncovered that lie the first time you heard it."

Eun-Hee carried on conversation with her now EX boyfriend, suddenly hanging up on a bitter note. Her sister chuckled softly and shook her head.

"SHUT UP Kaminari! You wanna DIE?"

Nari quickly silenced herself, her once cocky eyes growing slightly larger with a mixture of fear and surprise. "Well maybe if you dated boys more in your league, you wouldn't have such a problem." She snickered and began to run, her sister following after her with hatred in her eyes. "Calm down, Eunie," Kaminari called to her, her words dancing with a fiery laughter from the tip of her tongue. "Come take a sip of sake from my bag!"

"GRR!" Eun-Hee snarled and sped after her. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

It was a shining, bright afternoon and there were only two classes remaining in the day. The two girls sat in the middle of the classroom at their desks, Kaminari placing her bag delicately onto her lap. Every two seconds, as Eun-Hee noticed, Nari seemed to stick her hand into her bag, dip her finger in sake from the neck of the bottle and suck her finger until all reminisce of the smooth flavor had died.

Eun-Hee laid her head down at her desk, watching her disgusting teacher stand in the corner and pick at his butt. As if the students didn't notice, she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep, it wasn't like he was about to start teaching anytime soon.

* * *

**_ Sparkling blue waters flowed whimsically through her fingers like whips of extremely fine hairs, the hairs of an angel. Flamboyantly colored fish swam in perfectly organized schools all around her, brushing lightly against her soft Korean skin. All of the sudden, one fish began to morph right in front of her eyes, fine blonde hairs sprouting from the top of its head. Its eyes grew large and narrow, its gills flattening: changing their color into a soft olive tone.  
_**

"Eun-Hee!" Sitting next to her, Kaminari shook her gently, whispering into her ear. With no luck of waking her sleeping sister, she slapped her hard across the face. "EUN-HEE!" Eun-hee began to scream, jerking her head off of her desk, shaking it wildly as if waking up from a bad nightmare.

"Eun-hee!"

All of her classmates began to stare at her, the teacher approaching her desk. Nari placed her head into her hands, muttering malicious obscenities in Japanese.

"Park Eun-hee..." the teacher began," Were you sleeping in my class!"

"No..."

The teacher grabbed her by the cheek, pulling her back and forth as if he were trying to beat candy out of her face with his ass-picking hand.

* * *

Houjun Amakuchi

_Strong Sourness and Sweetness._

Kaminari sat rigidly on top of the bathroom counter, watching her sister wash her mouth out with soap and water, a bottle of sake in hand. "You know, Eunie, Sake could wash out that ass taste much faster." Eun-Hee glared at her sister, spitting out a mouthful of suds.

"Drunk."

"Prude."

"Foreigner!"

"Pedophile!"

Eun-Hee growled and glowered back, "I am not a pedophile," she murmured. "He was only a year younger."

Nari took a swig from the bottle and shrugged.

"Miss Kinjo Kaminari," A teacher walked casually into the Bathroom, and without even looking towards her, reprimanded Nari. "2 Week suspension effective now. Leave the knives and alcohol at home next time." She spoke as if it were an everyday occurrence. Which it wasn't…maybe…every other day.

* * *

"Eun-hee, you wont tell mother about the sake, right?" Kaminari staggered over her words, the strong smell of alcohol lingering on her breath and in the air after every word. Eun-hee hung her head low, staring at her feet as she walked. "Kaminari, Shut up, will you?" These twins, one with tattooed arms and a bad attitude, the other with pretty eyes and a mean mouth, had dug themselves into a rut. They were failing school, and were left parentless by their family's unsettling divorce. The girls now lived together in a small apartment, receiving small amounts of money from their parents each month. Eun-hee had been dumped by her boyfriend of 99 days, while Kaminari had been caught drinking in the girl's lavatories.

Eun-hee growled under her breath, kicking her feet at the ground as they stopped to cross the nearly deserted street, a purple tour bus passing leisurely by. Eun-hee kicked a nearby pole; in wet cement, the pole toppled over and into the windshield of the bus.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed a somewhat deep and familiar voice, a voice that belonged to Jay Kim, The lead vocals of a fairly popular rock band, by the name of The TRAX. Dark semi long black hair hid under a black and red trucker hat, that rested on the semi-tall figure's shaped face, He wore a black shirt with some sort of band name on it, and a pair of flannel Pajama bottoms, which of course meant he was being lazy as hell.

Eun-hee looked up, her eyes landing on the bus. "Oh. Holy. Shit." Her eyes were wide, and her legs felt shaky, the one and only time that Eun-Hee would have needed help from Kaminari, she was drunk.

The door of the tour bus swung open, and out came all the members of the band, which was only 4, One of course being Jay Kim, The others were known as, Kang JungWo the bassist, Kim Jung-Mo the guitarist, And last but not least, No MinWoo the drummer. No MinWoo had olive skin and fine blonde hair, soft pink lips and the eyes of a puppy dog. Kim Jung-Mo, with his teased mullet-looking neck-length hair. Kang JungWo, with long black and white-streaked hair and muscled arms; And Jay Kim with his stupid-looking pajama pants.

The Men Boys! encircled the bus, surveying the damages. As Kaminari put her hand over her face, her eyes brightened with laughter. "Faggots! You kicked a pole into a bus full of faggots! ...Like they don't get enough pole on their own time." she snorted and fell over onto the pavement.

"Oi You two, In the uniforms" Jay yelled as he approached the two girls, One on the pavement, and the other attempting to pull her up, to no avail.

With a slight 'whomp', Eun-Hee fell to the ground next to her drunken sister at the sight of the TRAX Vocalist. Her favorite band was staring her straight in the face, while her twin was laughing her ass off.

"Are you two responsible for the pole that landed on our bus?" Eun-Hee was a little too amazed to be able to speak, as well as bit too shocked. The other mumbled something incoherent, for which she received a smack from her sister.

"...I mean, no, sir. And you're totally straight-looking. Yup." Nari snickered, barely looking up at Jay.

"Did you kick-"

"... Not on purpose! Look I'm having a bad day..." Eun-Hee Interrupted, suddenly looking down and blushing.

"Well how do you intend to pay for that, that'll take at least 3000 USD to fix?" Both Kaminari and Eun-hee looked up, wide eyed "What!" they cried out in unison.

"Yes... 3000 dollars to replace the front window, and repair the scratches too." The Somewhat taller bassist said, giving them a small look, obviously catching onto the idea that Jay had had only moments before… as did the guitarist. The only person who hadn't was the drummer, No MinWoo, he just stood there, looking thoroughly perplexed. "But doesn't it only cos--?" A hand Flew up to cover the bewildered drummer's mouth; Jung-Mo's, The guitarist's, hand to be exact. He gave him a small defiant stare, barely noticeable by the twins.

There was a look like a light bulb just went off on Eun-Hee's face before she stood up and dusted herself off. "LOOK FANGIRLS!" She called out happily. Her Sister Looked up with a look of alarm spreading like wildfire across her face. "COPS? WHERE!" She hollered, finally popping up from her location and sprinting hurriedly down the sidewalk as far away as possible from 'the TRAX'. Eun-Hee took the opportunity to do the same, running as fast as she could, the boys now sufficiently distracted.

And on the ground, there lay... a little black wallet with a bright pink hello kitty on it, bearing the name "PARK Eun-Hee" on a strip of its smoothed plastic-leather.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

_Kami - yeah. we're too lazy to have much of an author's note here today._

_Kaze - NYAH! tiredness._

_Kami - Happy Reading! yawn_

* * *

Chapter 2

_I Hate Pricks_

Friday, a somewhat happy day for every high school student, after 3:00 pm the weekend would start. You would do as you pleased; go to the movie, go shopping, ...stalking your favorite band around the city, or going to screw with that special some one. It was the start of the weekend and every one loved it.

Eun-Hee was sleeping peacefully in her bed, cell phone near her ear, when suddenly there was a loud noise and her cell phone rang. She suddenly sprang up in her bed, looking from side to side, before narrowing her eyes at the little ringing cell phone. She picked it up, still in a lethargic haze.

"You wanna die?" Asked the familiar deep voice, which to Eun-Hee sounded like her ex boyfriend. "YOUNG SAE-MIN! DONT YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" The voice hissed into the phone, Eun-hee was not a happy camper during the morning, and getting a phone call from her ex, on their would be 100th day just pissed her off.

"What are you crazy?" the other voice asked, pulling the phone away from his ear and looking at it for a second, before going back to the conversation. "... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CRAZY?" she screamed into the phone.

Eun-Hee's eyes widened, and she blinked quickly. "...Wait. Who is this?" The man let out a chuckle. Eun-Hee could have sworn she heard it outside. "Jay Kim, And I wouldn't be talking to you like you are--and look at you...still in your pajamas...you have school in about an hour." The

Eun-Hee turned her head to the window, like a creaky doll would. Her eyes widened a bit as she got off her bed and walked to her window. Before long, there was a loud thud. Her cell phone flew out of her hands and she passed out on the floor, obviously in to much shock from the fact that Jay, in his silly pajama pants, And Rose (No MinWoo, the drummer) in his Hello kitty pajamas, were standing on the balcony across from the twin's apartment, watching her and her sister.

Nari yawned, stood from her bed and stretched her arms out, her back to the window. She was butt-naked, half asleep and as bitter as ever. She heard some sort of screaming from somewhere; that stupid phone. Stepping over her sister, she picked up the phone and put her ear up to it. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Who else? The owners of that tour bus you nearly demolished. And by the way, nice ass."

Nari did a slow, devilish turn, her eyes narrowed and her free hand reaching for a kitchen knife resting upon her bedside table. She flung the large window open, and with a precise and angry throw, hurled the knife towards the two prying boys.

KSHOOM! The knife had stuck into the side of the balcony, Nari shaking her fist in anger as she leant out of the window. "Namaiki iun-ja naiyo! (Don't be so cocky!)" Kaminari screamed, a crowd of teenage schoolboys staring up at the naked and thoroughly enraged young woman. Noticing the little bastards, Nari directed her attention downward. "Jiro jiro minai-deyo! (Don't stare at me!) GET LOST!"

"KAMINARI KINJO, GET SOME CLOTHING ON!" Eun-Hee squealed grabbing a robe and throwing it at her sister. "Oh god...what a morning." she mumbled to her self, fake whiny sobs erupting from her mouth as she laid there on her floor, face in her hands. "FROM NOW ON... NARI YOU'RE WEARING SOMETHING TO SLEEP… AND PANTIES DO NOT COUNT!" She cringed, pulling herself up, only to fall back onto the floor once more.

Rose winced a little and glared, while Jay hadn't reacted at all. "You want to go put some clothing on and stop looking like a whore? Your making the neighbors stare." He smirked, just as cocky as Rose had been. Eun-Hee got up and managed to push her sister down onto the floor, hiding her sister's over-exposed body.

"What do you two want from us!" The Eun-Hee whined unmistakably, hanging up her cell phone and now just talking from Window to window. "To pay for the damages." Rose said, this time around leaning out on the balcony. "But we can'ttt!" she whined, before she heard her alarm on her cell went off. "THANK YOU WE"LL BE LATE" she yelled as she pulled the curtain shut and scurried around the room to get ready, Kaminari still thrashing about furiously.

* * *

Nari sat down on the steps of the school dressed in tight jeans and a white wife beater, her trademark studded-belt strung through the loops of her pants. The dragons tattooed on her shoulders were looking particularly wicked today, as was she. She waited patiently for her sister to come from the building. She checked her watch: 2:59.

3:00!

A stampede of girls flung themselves out of the doors, flooding out onto the street. Nari stood, shoving the occasional schoolgirl out of the way as she looked around for her sister. "Eunie!" she called, her eyes darting from face to face. "Eunie!"

Nari, Having been suspended, had walked to school to pick up Eun-Hee. Suddenly, she could hear herself screaming out her sister's name. There was no other noise.

Kaminari stopped, turning around to see most all of the girls gathered around a wall plastered with papers, her sister standing in the middle of the crowd. "Eunie!" She called once more, her eyes showing a slight curiosity.

Eun- Hee stared at the posters, all of them having her student id scanned up on the paper. "Wah- wha..." the crowd was now staring at the random rambling girl, who soon lunged at the wall tearing all of the papers down, all ones that had her face on it.

Nari walked casually over to her sister, her eyes darting over the wall plastered with her sister's pictures.

"Ah looking good, as always." Eun-hee turned her head slowly, eyes narrowed, soon widening at the sight of the two men who were standing there; one an extremely tall Blonde; the other shorter with longer hair, obviously the stronger one: Rose (No MinWoo) and Attack (Kang JungWo). "...Mmm come on you two...we have unfinished business."

The Two twins looked at each other and hollered as they were picked up and carried off to the tour bus. Nari began to kick and scratch at her captor, ultimately being forced over onto her back, resting on his shoulder. "Kichigai! You're crazy! Shitsukoi! Watashitachi-dake-ni shite-yo! Leave us alone!" She thrashed around, being held tightly by the waist, her arms and legs flailing about.

"LETTT US…ME, I MEAN... PUT US DOWN! NOW" The lighter haired one was pounding on the blondes back. "Don't kill us pleeeaseee" The two men...err...boys laughed, while the rest of the crowd stared at the two girls sticking out above the crowd. "KAMI AND EUN-HEE GET LUCKY FOR US WILL YOU?" one short haired and bright eyed girl screamed out to them, Eun-Hee turning a bright pink color, not wanting to step back into that school ever again.

* * *

The two girls were forced to sit; Nari still struggling against JungWo until finally, after being sat on by the guy, calmed sufficiently. Eun-Hee looked around at the bus, in total shock that she had even managed to get into her favorite band's tour bus. Nari glared at the back of her captor's head, his weight heavy against her thighs. She let an aggravated sigh pass from her lips. "We told you, we don't have the money!"

"Exactly. So either we sue you for all you're worth" Jay Kim started, "Or you listen well."

He passed a piece of paper to Kaminari, eying Eun-Hee who seemed to be on the verge of fainting. Nari read over the legal document. "ENSLAVEMENT!" she shouted, a look of revulsion playing on her lips. "100 days of enslavement for a broken windshield!"

"it was a very expensive bus" Kim Jung-Mo chimed.

"You're all crazy."

Nari glanced at Eun-Hee. Was there no other way? She sighed and grumbled, signing her name upon the dotted line. This was ridiculous.

"Isn't this illegal?" Eun-Hee asked, She looked up at them with determined eyes. "Because if it is. Your Asses are FRIED. And I don't care how much of my favorite band yo—ohpp… hold on." There was a ring from her cell phone and the TRAX's paradox started playing. "Hello... no...no-..Yes... no... Not now... NO!" She instantly turned a red color. "...Cho Shim-lee...You wanna die?" she asked calmly, there was a click and her cell slid into place. "Sorry about that." all eyes were on her...which of course wasn't the best thing.

"If any one asks, we'll just say...MinWoo knows you...you were a lower grade student. And you lost a bet." Jay Said with a nod towards MinWoo...who was shaking his head furiously, obviously somewhat opposed to this. "Now sign your name on the dotted line, Hun." Jay said patting her head and handing her the pen. Eun-Hee wrote her name in a delicate cursive and jotted down a little "Always be happy!" Yet, Jay had grabbed the papers from her hands and checked them over before she had finished.

Nari sighed and pushed on JungWo's back, urging him to get off of her lap. "If you value your life…you'll get up." However, he didn't seem to budge. "Fuzakenai-deyo! Itta-töri-ni shite! Don't fuck with me! Do as I say!"

"Japanese?" Kang JungWo raised a brow, looking behind at Nari. "When in Korea, do as the Koreans do. People don't like when they can't fully understand you." He spoke gruffly, standing from his perch upon her legs.

"Alright, I've had enough of this bullshit. Take us home." Nari rose to her feet indignantly, shooting Jay a fierce look, as if challenging him to say something.

Jay didn't even wince, he simply folded the peice of paper and pocketed it and shrugging. "Your free to go, but we'll be watching you two...remember…we live right across from your apartment, you guys..." The two girls sprang up from their seats and walked out of the bust, rushing back home...


	3. Chapter 3

A/n -

_Kami- Kaze's having some… 'Technical difficulties', so it's just me today. Yupyup._

_Enjoy the new chapter. Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_The Lion, The Bitch, and the Wardrobe_

KNOCK! Knock!

There was a pounding at the door. Nari rolled over, peering out in the darkness towards the clock.

2:45 am.

"Eunie!" she whispered, her eyes suddenly flooding with panic. "Someone's trying to break in!"

Eun-Hee blinked sleepily raising her head up to look at the time... somewhat surprised. "... Nari... go back to sleep...you have kitchen knives--wait...it could be mom...stay here...and put on some clothing."Eun-Hee mumbled, throwing off her blankets and walking out towards the door of the apartment, dressed in a pair of Pajama shorts and a striped polo shirt. "... Ehhhh? Who's there?"

Before any one could say anything there was a slight whine and mou sound. "...buuut I want to sleeeeeep"Rose Whined,his hello kitty pajamas worn loosely over him.

Nari raised a brow and grabbed one of the numerous knifes from her wall, throwing on a t-shirt and some panties. "Mom wouldn't come at THREE AM!" Nari screamed, her usually straight, well-kempt hair slightly messy and falling into her face. "Mom wouldn't deserve a KNIFE in her back!" Nari brandished her knife and she approached the door. There was a quiet thump from behind the door. Kim JungMo had fainted.

"NARI...PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Her sister screamed shooing the other back and peeping through the peephole. "Oh no fucking way." She groaned as she opened the door and looked at the people in front of her, minus two on the floor...one passed out, the other using him as a pillow and napping. "How can we help you?" She asked looking obviously annoyed.

"Oh fuck y--" Nari raised a brow, her eyes darting from face to boyish-face. "Look what the cat dragged in." Nari's eyes narrowed defensively. "How may we be of service, pop princess bitches?" She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side, her knife held at the ready. Jay Kim stepped up a slight sense of fear in his eyes and a cocky smile spread wide across his face.

"OH SHUT UP NARI AND GET SOME CLOTHING ON"Eun-Hee screamedas she turnedNari around and pushed her towards the door of their room,forcingherwith her foot into their bedroom.

Eun-hee then turned around, and gave a quaint, yet obviously annoyed smile. "Like she said, how can we help you? " Eun-Hee asked looking ticked.

"We got evicted...and seeing how your our slaves for the next 99 days..."

Nari stopped dead in her tracks, turning around with a thoroughly pissed off expression. "NO FUCKING WAY!" she threw up her hands in frustration, turning back to go steal a pair of her sister's pants. "I'll MURDER YOU ALL IN YOUR SLEEP! I'll SNACK ON YOUR REMAINS! I'll SODOMIZE ALL OF YOU WITH METAL TONGS!"

Kang's eyes suddenly grew wide. "I call dibs on the room farthest away from the psychopath." he muttered to jay Kim.

"I HEARD THAT, you impotent little bastard! YOU'RE FIRST!"

"NARI!"Eunie screamed, somehow grabbingthe knife from Nari so she wouldn't cut anyone, and pointed to their room... "TO YOUR --ER--OUR! ROOM... NOW!"

Eun-Hee turned around severely pissed, and pointed the knife at Kang. "And just for that... I think I might make you sleep in OUR Room tonight...with...Nari…IN THERE!" Once a fierce bitch, Eun-Hee could be...nothing to mess with. "Now bring all your stuff in here and tell more about this eviction...and pick up the slumbering Rose-kitty and the pillow he's using too."

Nari stormed angrily into their room, grabbed a pair of pants from her sister drawer and pulled them on. She ripped her prized katana from the wall and stormed back to the group. "You better hurry up, too." Nari said, swinging the sword in anger. "...Or someone will be missing body parts in the morning!"

Nari came in before Eun-hee gave her a glare. 'Put it back right now… or else YOU'll be missing your twins...and I'm more than serious, Nari." Eun-Hee warned, blinking a bit. "And go cool off... I know its early… but don't be so psychotic"

"Nan-dayo omae-wa! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Nari huffed and snarled, her eyes still narrowed. "Wakatteru. alright. fine." Nari muttered and turned to the kitchen, jamming the sword through the wall and rushing towards the wine cabinet. "Banchopari." Nari growled under her breath, her eyes flaming with anger.

"NARI... PUT THE ALCOHOL DOWN." She screamed before shaking her head and plopping down on the floor of the living room, the couch armchair was occupied by the band. "So, how...did this happen exactly?"

"Didn't pay rent," they all said in unison, jay Kim continuing to talk for the rest of the band. "Our neighbors didn't like us much. Too much noise."

Nari screamed and threw the unopened bottle in her hand at jay Kim. Jay ducked, glass shattering against the wall, wine trickling down the wall.

"NARI BED!" Eun-Hee yelled, obviously agitated. "You four stay here." She said before running to her kitchen to get a few things to mop up the mess. "In order to stay here… you're going to have to do some things...those of you who are awake…will be cleaning up the walls...the other two...will just sleep... until tomorrow." Eun-hee said twitching lightly..."I don't care who's the slave...your going to have to earn your stay."

Nari gritted her teeth and stood from her position on top of the counter. "Namaiki iun-ja naiyo! Don't act so arrogant!" She stared at Eun-Hee a moment then turned to go to the room. Nari shot a look of hatred towards the four boys, her right hand twitching at her side as if she were about to strangle them.

"Psycho." Kang said quietly, Kim JungMo nodding rapidly in scarred agreement.

"Don't call my sister Psycho...you'll get a smack in the face from both of us." She said before throwing the towels and cleanings at them. "Ill go make your beds and stuff." The other 3 nodded, while Rose was sprawled out on the floor... sleeping.


End file.
